I'm Searching For a Face
by Holiday Geheimnis
Summary: Uma nova aluna acaba de chegar na escola, será que para mudar a vida de Scorpius Malfoy e James Potter? E eles estão prontos para isso? Eles se tornarão amigos? E Jason? O que fará para que ela vá embora de uma vez por todas?
1. Capítulo O1 Um Dia Nada Comum

** b Capítulo O1 – Um Dia Nada Comum /b **

Scorpius Malfoy estava sentado do lado da porta da mansão Malfoy, esperando a sua empregada, Amanda, arrumar seu malão e a gaiola com sua coruja. Já eram quase dez e meia, se demorassem muito Scorpius iria se atrasar para o seu quarto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

- Vamos? – Dizia Amanda com as malas nas mãos. – Seu trem sai em meia hora, acho melhor aparatarmos, ou nos atrasaremos.

- E mamãe? E papai? Eles não vêm? – Scorpius parecia muito mal-humorado.

- Não, querido, seu pai estava no escritório, e sua mãe saiu com sua avó, sabe como elas são. – E acrescentou vendo a cara triste do menino. – Não se preocupe logo isso acaba.

- Isso o q...? – Mas Amanda o interrompeu

– Por Merlin, são dez e quarenta. Vamos logo Sr. Malfoy. – E com um estalo os dois rodopiaram e apareceram na Estação King Cross.

A manhã na estação estava um tanto clara, e todos estavam de muito bom humor, exceto uma garota de cabelos loiros muito lisos, com a franja caindo sobre os olhos, de cor azul. Scorpius nunca havia visto ela antes, e achou que poderia ser uma trouxa qualquer, por isso não prestou muita atenção. Ele foi andando com Amanda até a plataforma.

- Sr. Malfoy, eu sei que está chateado que seus pais não puderam vir, mas de qualquer forma eles irão estar em casa quando o senhor voltar, no Natal.

Amanda ia falando, mas Scorpius não estava ouvindo, e não lhe interessava que seus pais não estavam ali nunca para embarcá-lo, desde o primeiro dia Scorpius decidiu que teria que fazer tudo sozinho. Sem a ajuda de ninguém!

- Amanda, tá tudo bem. Pode ir agora, eu me encarrego de colocar lá o malão. – A empregada abriu a boca e ele acrescentou – É sério, eu posso fazer isso sozinho, e eu já nem me importa que eles não venham.

- Tudo bem então, senhor. Até o Natal – disse ela se afastando.

- Até. – Resmungou ele lentamente.

Scorpius foi andando até o vagão para colocar a mala, nisso ele viu a mesma menina de cabelos loiros lutando para colocar o malão no devido lugar.

- Parece que alguém grudou chiclete na varinha de Merlin. – Disse ele num tom debochado.

- Ah, não se incomode com suas grosserias e comentários bestas, eu posso fazer sozinha. – E falando isso ela apontou a varinha para o malão e disse: - _Vingardium Leviosa._ – E saiu andando.

_Onde foi parar a droga da educação e o bom humor desse mundo?_ Pensou Scorpius. Colocou sua mala e continuou caminhando, em direção aos vagões. Seu amigo, Jason, não iria à Hogwarts de trem. Seus pais haviam sido mortos e ele decidiu arranjar outros meios para chegar à escola. Jason era seu único amigo, talvez porque ele fosse o único que entendesse Scorpius, que de uma hora para a outra poderia mudar drasticamente de humor. Era uma relação interessante, nenhum dos dois falava muito, ou conversava. Geralmente era só para azarar garotas ou comentar o quadribol, Scorpius estava acostumado a ter que fazer tudo sozinho.

Ele embarcou no trem e viu que este estava cheio. Foi então à pior cabine do trem, a última, lá geralmente balançava muito e pra sair tinha que esperar todo mundo ir, e se você não tomasse cuidado perderia a chegada. Como Scorpius estava com um humor razoável, decidiu se sentar lá, pelo menos ninguém o incomodaria. Ele se deitou e fechou os olhos, e mal adormeceu uma pessoa abriu a porta, causando um barulho estrondoso.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO? POR MER... – Scorpius olhou aborrecido quem era, viu a menina loira que havia visto na estação. – Ah, é você de novo, que houve? Algum aluninho do primeiro ano te expulsou da cabine?

- Ah, meu Merlin, me desculpe, não vi que você estava dormindo. De qualquer jeito, posso me sentar?

- Só se implorar.

- Tá brincando comigo né? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

- Diga assim: "Garoto lindo, loiro e muito atraente, poderia me fazer o favor de ceder o lugar para uma menina como eu ficar feliz?" – Scorpius se divertia mais a cada palavra.

- Não, prefiro ficar em pé! – Retorquiu ela.

- Tudo bem, problema é seu – Scorpius deitou-se novamente e fechou os olhos.

- Não acredito – Bufou a menina jogando os cabelos sedosos para trás. – Você realmente não quer que eu diga isso, quer?

- Claro que quero, a cabine é minha, e eu faço as regras. – Disse ele ainda de olhos fechados.

- Ótimo. – Disse ela revirando os olhos e continuando de pé.

Depois de meia hora Scorpius abriu os olhos.

- Ainda ai?

- Só tem essa cabine que não esteja lotada, ou com idiotas. E não leve isso como um elogio, você é igualmente idiota e estúpido quanto o outro que eu encontrei.

- Você sempre fala demais? Isso incomoda sabe? Mas como eu sou bonzinho, eu deixarei você se sentar – Completou ele com um ar irônico.

- Tá falando sério? Ou só me fazendo de boba?

- To falando sério, senta logo. - Ela se sentou de frente para ele.

– Procurei um lugar vago o trem inteiro e não achei. Só tinha um, mas um garoto arrogante metido a besta disse que só os Grifinórios podiam sentar-se ali. – E ela bufou.

- Eu já avisei, você fala demais, e até quando não é preciso um comentário.

- Você sabe muito bem disso, pelo jeito com que trata as pessoas.

- Mas voltando ao assunto, bom, no mínimo quem você encontrou era o Potter, ele é assim mesmo, um idiota completo. Mas em que casa você está? – Perguntou interessado.

- Casa? Eu não sei, sou nova aqui, acabei de me mudar de... – Ela hesitou - Outro lugar.

- Ah sim, então eu costumo ser menos informante, mas eu vou explicar para você como funciona o negócio em Hogwarts – Disse Scorpius meio desconfiado. – Existem quatro casas, são os lugares em que você vai morar até completar o sétimo ano. Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e a melhor, Sonserina.

- Sim, e como eles sabem qual nós vamos viver? Quer dizer, nós podemos escolher?

- Não, tem um chapéu, chamado Chapéu Seletor – E vendo a expressão dela, acrescentou: - Eu sei, muito criativo, mas seguindo. Ele escolhe para que casa você vai.

- E como ele sabe? Ele lê a nossa mente? Ou somos escolhidos conforme a nossa personalidade?

- A ultima é a mais certa. Os alunos da Grifinória são os corajosos e bla bla bla – Scorpius fez uma cara de nojo - Se você entrar lá, paramos de nos falar, é regra. Todos são arrogantes, como o Potter, e todos são sem cérebro.

- Definitivamente eu não quero essa – Ela disse com um tom de desprezo, fazendo Scorpius rir, poderia ser que ela não fosse tão mal.

- É, não queira. Tem a Lufa-Lufa, eu nunca soube o que a casa tinha – Ele parou um instante e fez uma cara de incompreendido - Mas acho que é o resto que vai pra lá. Igualmente intolerante. Depois vem a Corvinal, onde ficam os CDF's, que se acham os donos só por serem inteligentes. – Ele fez uma pausa.

- E a "melhor" – Disse ela imitando ele.

- A "melhor" é a Sonserina, lá todos tem futuros brilhantes, são ambiciosos e leais. – E finalizou com um sorriso azedo - Que é a minha casa, claro.

- Hun, então é assim, bem simples. – Ela examinou o trem.

- Se você desobedecer às regras a casa que você foi escolhida perde pontos. – Scorpius acrescentou.

- Perde...? – Ela não havia entendido.

- É, perde pontos, tem uma tabela – Disse ele gesticulando - E se você fizer alguma coisa merecedora, a sua casa ganha pontos.

- Ah sim, mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, quadribol. Mas isso você deve saber. – Disse ele se se encostando ao banco novamente.

- Quadri o quê? – Ela olhou com curiosidade.

- Você não sabe o que é quadribol? Desculpa-me, mas de que mundo você veio? – Disse ele incrédulo.

- Ah, de onde eu vim, bom, eu estudei em casa, desde sempre... – Mas Scorpius a interrompeu.

- Você nunca esteve numa escola de bruxaria? – De boca aberta.

- Não, como eu disse, eu fui criada em ca... – Ele a interrompeu de novo.

- Então você nunca aprendeu nada? Você deve ter a educação de um trasgo. – Ele não podia acreditar.

- Quer parar de me interromper? Está ficando chato já, depois eu que falo demais! Que coisa, eu digo que sempre estudei, mas sempre em casa. Com meu pai. Ele me ensinou tudo.

- Mas você não acha que vai entrar assim direto no quarto ano, acha?

- Claro que sim, sei muito bem os feitiços e poções que vocês aprendem, e faço muito bem. Mas de qualquer jeito, obrigada pela explicação. – Ela acrescentou sorrindo. Tinha dentes muito brancos e perfeitos. Scorpius ficou hipnotizado por um minuto. Ela era muito bonita, seus cabelos platinados cintilavam com a luz da lua que ia aparecendo, tomando o lugar do sol.

- De nada, só não conte a ninguém essa conversa "civilizada". Eu sou muito conhecido como um cara fechado.

- Nossa, deve ser horrível. – Disse ela zombando.

- Não, é bom, eu gosto do meu mundo. – E falando isso saiu da cabine. Olhou ao redor e notou que não havia ninguém no trem. Virou-se para dentro, olhou para a garota e disse: - Acho que estamos enrascados. O pessoal já foi, anda logo, temos que sair antes de o trem se mexer.

- Como assim...? – Mas ela percebeu que já não havia mais nenhuma alma no trem.

Eles foram correndo para a porta, quando estavam a meio metro o trem começou a se locomover.

- Essa não, antes mesmo de entrar eu arrumo confusão. – Disse ela, preocupada. E logo se compondo, com um ar arrogante. - Você é mesmo um cara responsável pra quem estuda em uma escola de bruxaria, hein?!

- Cala a boca metida, vem cá – Ele a puxou.

- Obrigado pela delicadeza.

- De nada, não estou em condições de ser delicado. – Ele segurou-a pela cintura, bem forte, e pulou do trem.

Os dois rolaram e enfim pararam a uns vinte metros dos portões. A moça estava com as vestes rasgadas, com um corte nos lábios e suja de terra. Ele estava normal, sem nenhum arranhão. Ele se levantou, e viu que ela estava com os lábios cortados, e muito suja.

- Ah, me desculpe pela boca – Disse ele com uma careta.

Ela tocou os lábios e sentiu o sangue. –Tudo bem, estou... Digamos, acostumada.

Ele não entendeu e fez menção de perguntar, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Feitiços que dão errado. – Sorriu e se pôs de pé.

Scorpius foi até o portão com a moça ao seu encalce.

- Porque não aparatamos logo que caímos? – Ela indagou.

- Porque simplesmente não se pode aparatar nem desaparatar em Hogwarts, você deve ser meio retardada. – Ela fez menção de abrir a boca para retrucar e ele apenas levantou a mão, deixando ela brava. Bateu durante dez minutos nos portões e uma mulher veio até o portão e o abriu.

- Sr. Malfoy, meia hora atrasado, terei de descontar cinqüenta pontos de sua casa. – Disse a mulher rabugenta. Ela tinha cabelos muito negros, com os olhos da mesma cor e uma aparência um tanto rígida.

- Sra. Lauren, foi um acidente, quando fomos sair o trem começou a andar, e não deu tempo, então saltamos e... – Scorpius disse correndo.

- Sem desculpas mal-feitas Sr. Malfoy, mal chegou ao colégio e já está dando prejuízo à sua casa. Muito bom trabalho. – Disse a professora fazendo graça. - Entre e sente-se à sua mesa, depois o levarei à sala da diretora.

- Sim, senhora. – Disse ele de má vontade, revirando os olhos. – Vamos. – Virando-se para a garota.

- Ah, não, a Srta. Geheimnis vem comigo. – Scorpius não entendeu que a Prof. Lauren estava se dirigindo à menina loira. Logo depois de olhar à sua volta, viu a professora revirar os olhos e a menina sorrir para ele.

- Hun, ok, então eu vou para o salão. Até mais Geheimnis. – Disse ele se virando para a menina e sorrindo.

Scorpius foi correndo para entrar antes de a porta ser fechada. Ele foi andando pela escadaria, viu muitos alunos novos, e se perguntou se a menina não deveria estar ali. Continuou e quando chegou ao salão muitas cabeças se viraram para ele, e ele pôde sentir o olhar de desaprovação de muitos colegas, e professores. Todos estavam comendo, não podia ter se atrasado tanto, geralmente a diretora fazia o discurso antes da comida. Parecia que algumas coisas iriam mudar em Hogwarts esse ano. Sentou-se e depois dos alunos e professores voltarem a se concentrar em suas jantas, foi logo conversar com seu melhor amigo, se é que podia chamá-lo assim.

- Jason, não abra a boca, e depois tu me conta como chegou. – Disse ao ver o amigo abrir a boca. – Vem, tenho que te contar. - Os dois saíram correndo da mesa, abaixados e seguiram pelo corredor. Scorpius ia falando enquanto andavam.

- Voltaremos antes de McGonagall dar os avisos, algo me diz que vai ser o melhor em alguns anos, porque ela deixou para depois da comida.

- Ixe, to vendo que o Scorpiuszinho aprontou uma. Quem você tava pegando? A Ransey? Eu gosto dela, é gostosinha. Mas ela tem namorado, é melhor você não chegar muito perto. – Ele ia debochando de Scorpius - Ouvi dizer que o namorado dela é lobisomem, sabe né...

- Cala a boca Jason, que merda. Eu to tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

- Tudo bem amiguinho, me conte agora, como foi que você se atrasou? – Disse Jason ficando sério.

- Eu conheci uma garota...

- Qual o nome dela? – Ele falou com os olhos quase comendo Scorpius de tanta ansiedade.

- VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE SEGURAR A LINGUA UM MINUTO? ME DEIXA ACABAR ANTES DE A MCGONAGALL COMEÇAR A FALAR! – Jason ficou quieto na hora, olhando o amigo assustado.

- Eu ainda não sei o nome dela, só sei que o sobrenome é Geheimnis. Engraçado, eu já ouvi esse nome, mas não lembro onde. – Disse Scorpius tentando se lembrar aonde havia visto aquele sobrenome.

- Hun, tenho permissão pra falar agora? – Disse Jason olhando com cautela.

- Calma, tem mais. Ela não conhecia nem o que era Quadribol, realmente, mas acho que trouxa ela não era. Não tinha cara de sangue-ruim – _tenho que parar de falar disso, ficarei igual ao vovô_ – Mas de qualquer jeito, ainda não foi selecionada, e não será junto com o do primeiro ano.

- Agora eu tenho permissão pra falar? – Olhando para Scorpius, chateado.

- Fala. – Falou Scorpius seco, ainda absorto em seus pensamentos.

- Eu acho melhor a gente entrar, a McGonagall começou a falar – Disse rindo.

- Idiota, achei que era uma coisa construtiva, vamos. – Os dois voltaram para o salão em silêncio, sentaram-se e a diretora começou a dar os avisos.

- Boa noite alunos. Espero que tenha apreciado o jantar. – Ela fez uma pausa. -Primeiramente, gostaria de informar que este ano a torre de Astronomia está fora da lista de lugares permitidos aos alunos. Qualquer aluno que for a tal lugar irá ser punido, correndo o risco de expulsão. – Ela fez uma pausa, vendo que os alunos não reclamavam, continuou - Em segundo lugar, informarei que qualquer produto da loja de logros Weasley serão totalmente proibidos nesta escola. – Depois desse aviso, muitos alunos abaixaram a cabeça e resmungaram, outros xingavam baixinho - E por fim, mas não menos importante, teremos uma aluna transmitida de outro lugar à nossa escola. Espero que sejam simpáticos com ela, e façam-na se sentir em casa. Por hoje é só, os monitores os guiaram para seus devidos dormitórios. Os horários das aulas estão disponíveis no quadro de informações situado no quarto andar. Boa noite a todos. – E dizendo isso os professores e monitores se levantaram e seguiram.

- Sr. Malfoy, a diretora disse que não vê-lo hoje, ela também disse que entende o que houve. – Disse o monitor-chefe de sua casa, Scorpius assentiu e se virou. O monitor continuou: – Alunos da Sonserina, venham comigo - E prosseguiu com os demais alunos.

Scorpius foi seguindo ele, junto a Jason, mas procurando por Geheimnis. Jason o cutucava freqüentemente, mas sem sucesso, o amigo estava fora de si.

- CARA, olha pra mim – Disse Jason parando Malfoy – Amanhã cedinho a gente acorda, eu vou com você na biblioteca e a gente procura sobre ela. Pô relaxa cara, você tá paranóico já com ela, mal a conheceu. – Acrescentou um sorrisinho.

Mas mesmo assim Scorpius a procurou com os olhos, qualquer garota que fosse loira ele examinava, queria vê-la antes de dormir. Mas sem sinal dela, foi direto para a cama, tinha sido um longo dia, e muitas novidades. Ficou pensando como a menina fora parar ali. Por um segundo sentiu nojo de si mesmo, não era sempre, ou melhor, era nunca que um Malfoy, poderia sentir tal sentimento de simpatia por uma garota, ainda mais sem saber se era sonserina ou sangue-puro. E foi pensando nisso que Scorpius caiu no sono. Afinal tinha sido um dia e tanto.


	2. Capítulo O2 A Descoberta

**Capítulo O2 – A Descoberta**

A garota tinha ido à sala da diretora para ser selecionada. McGonagall repetiu tudo que o menino lhe disse. Enquanto a diretora ia falando, ela ia pensando nele, percebeu que tinha esquecido de perguntar o seu nome. Ela tinha gostado dele, mesmo com aquele mal-humor todo, ele era legal. Tinha os cabelos loiros como os dela, e era alto, magro e misterioso. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver que tinha viajado.

- Tudo bem com a senhorita? – Geheimnis deu um salto, esqueceu completamente da diretora.

- Sim, senhora. Só me distrai, está calor. – Disse com vergonha. – Sala bonita diretora. – Acrescentou com um sorriso.

- Obrigada. Bom, vamos à seleção? - A menina assentiu.

A diretora pediu para ela se sentar em um banquinho velho e colocou-lhe um chapéu imundo na cabeça. Ela se sentiu estranha por um momento, e se assustou quando o chapéu começou a falar, ele resmungava sem parar, mas logo a sensação se tornou boa.

- Hun, interessante. Muito interessante. Você é realmente incomum – Resmungava o chapéu para a menina, ela olhou assustada para a diretora, mas essa continuava normal, como se não ouvisse. E de fato não ouvia.

Depois de dez minutos, ele a selecionou, _"Sonserina"_. McGonagall tirou-o de sua cabeça e gentilmente deu um sorriso.

- Creio Srta. Geheimnis que a senhorita foi selecionada para a Sonserina. Já está tarde, deverá ir para o seu quarto, que por enquanto será na torre de Astronomia, já me garanti que ninguém irá incomodá-la lá.

- Obrigada diretora. Boa noite. – E assim foi caminhando pelos corredores. Eram muitos, e tinha escadas que se locomoviam. Para ela era tudo muito magnífico. A professora havia lhe projetado um patrono, ele era muito brilhante, e prateado, ela foi seguindo-o até a torre. Como estava muito cansada, mal examinou a torre e caiu na cama.

O dia começou muito cedo para a menina Geheimnis. Ela estava sentada em um sofá na torre. Mal o dia tinha clareado ela já estava vestida com suas vestes pretas, e em detalhes o verde e prateado.

Ela sabia que não era como qualquer outra ali, e às vezes se sentia um tanto desmerecida e ao mesmo tempo agradecida por estar naquele lugar tão bom. Ela residia à torre de Astronomia. Era por isso que a torre tinha sido bloqueada, de fato, ela se sentia excepcional, diferente, ou quando estava de bom humor, especial. A torre tinha sido muito bem decorada. Todos os aparelhos haviam sido removidos, e trocados por estantes cheias de livros, e pastas, muitas contendo folhas escritas e desenhadas pela própria Sarah. Todos os seus pertences estavam acomodados, havia uma cama, um guarda roupas, e uma janela, que nesta manhã, dava para um céu azul claro. Ela saiu do sofá, pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se do lado da janela. Ficou apenas fitando o céu.

A menina havia se mudado para Hogwarts porque seu único guardião havia sido acusado injustamente de matar e torturar muitos bruxos, ou pelo menos ela achava que era injustamente. Enfim, sua mãe havia morrido quando nasceu, e ela não tinha irmãos, então à única pessoa que tomava conta dela era seu pai, e os empregados da Mansão Geheimnis no sul da Alemanha. Sua mãe havia estudado em Hogwarts, e seu pai em Durmstrang, ambos eram bruxos. Antes de morrer o ultimo desejo da mãe foi que sua filha fosse à Hogwarts. Mas Caleb Geheimnis era um homem muito ocupado. Sua filha o ajudava, e ele a ensinava tudo que sabia. Depois de o pai fugir, ele a mandou ao lugar mais seguro, e foi assim que ela fora parar ali.

Sarah estava recordando os momentos com seu pai, na mansão, e quando deu por si a manhã já estava começando, e Sarah decidiu tentar achar o caminho para tomar um ar fresco nos jardins. Foi caminhando lentamente pelo castelo, a fim de conhecê-lo melhor, ou achar a saída. De repente ela viu um corredor muito escuro, e decidiu entrar nele. Não por ser metida, nem por sentir prazer em se meter em confusões, mas por escolher um lugar para ler, e descansar, e até mesmo começar a sua pesquisa. Sim, havia uma coisa que Sarah mantinha escondido de todos, ela deveria concluir a pesquisa iniciada pelo pai. Esse era seu dever com a família, já estava bem iniciada, e que lugar melhor que a biblioteca de Hogwarts para pesquisar sobre tudo? Embora não pudesse fazer aos olhos curiosos de outros estudantes, ela podia usufruir de livros mais raros. Mas assim como a sua história, ela mantinha muitos segredos com as pessoas. Ela nunca se abriu muito com ninguém, a única pessoa que a inspirava confiança era seu pai, que ela costumava chamar de Pater.

Assim que entrou no corredor se desapontou. Havia muitas portas, e todas pareciam salas de aulas. Será que num lugar tão grande não haveira um lugar para se pensar? Enfim encontrou o salão principal, e desistiu da idéia de ir aos jardins, uma vez que tinha começado a chover. Encontrou o salão principal e sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina, mentalizou a comida que queria, e em segundos apareceu um prato com torradas, e um copo com suco de abóbora. Pegou seu prato e seguiu de volta para a torre, não queria ser vista ali a essa hora. Andou muito, todos os corredores pareciam iguais. Mas viu uma estátua, já tinha passado por ali, então andou, andou, andou, e acabou por não saber onde ficava a torre, decidiu parar, então se sentou em uma escada, e começou a comer ali mesmo. Olhando sempre para os lados, pra ver se alguém vinha.

Malfoy acordou e continuou deitado na cama, seu pensamento foi direto para a menina, imaginando para qual casa ela havia sido escolhida, talvez ela fosse para a Lufa-Lufa, ou para a Corvinal, vai que ela era inteligentíssima? Ou então para a Grifinória. Ficou tão perturbado com tal pensamento que se levantou, colocou as vestes, e foi chamar Jason. O plano de Scorpius era procurar em todos os cantos da biblioteca algum livro que falasse de uma família chamada Geheimnis. Ele sabia que em algum canto ia encontrar, e quando ele sabia, ele sabia.

- Acorda cara – Dizia Scorpius sacudindo Jason. – JASON, ACORDA CARA! ACORDA MEU! – E esmurrou a cara do amigo.

- PORRA, o que você tá pensado que tá fazendo? Ficou louco de vez? – Jason flou mal-humorado.

- Não, é que ontem você disse que iria me ajudar na biblioteca. E como hoje nós teremos dois tempos de poções, dois de DCAT, uma de Adivinhação só de manhã – Acrescentou de cara amarrada – Ah, e ainda temos uma aula com a McGonagall. – Scorpius falava checando o horário, cada vez mais emburrado, não sobraria muito tempo para procurar sobre a menina. – Acho melhor começarmos bem cedo, tipo... Agora.

- Entendi, mas a gente pode começar a sua investigaçãozinha amanhã, porque eu quero dormir, tchau. – E se escondeu debaixo das cobertas.

- Inútil. – Scorpius saiu do quarto bufando, o amigo só pensava em dormir, comer, e azarar garotas.

Chegando ao salão comunal sentou-se na frente da lareira, o dia estava frio, e as chamas deixaram Scorpius hipnotizado, perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele só despertou quando um sextanista saiu do quarto.

- 'Dia Malfoy. – Disse o garoto bocejando.

- 'Dia, hun, se você vir que o Jason acordou fala pra ele me encontrar. Ele sabe como. Até. – E assim, sem esperar uma resposta, saiu da sala comunal. Ficou andando pelo colégio até saber onde realmente queria ir. Não fazia sentido ir para a biblioteca sem Jason, que mesmo sendo inútil era inteligente e sabia o lugar de cada livro, e ele no momento não estava com vontade de rachar a cabeça, nem mesmo para encontrar o nome da garota. Continuou andando, sem nem prestar atenção, com a cabeça baixa. Mas alguma coisa disse para ele levantar a cabeça e olhar para frente. E foi quando avistou no final do corredor, sentada na escada, a garota loira. Ele tirou os cabelos do rosto, e seguiu correndo até ela, com o coração acelerado.

- Oi, bom dia... Geheimnis. Hun, tudo bom? – Dizia Scorpius nervoso, e sem ar.

A menina levantou a cabeça e olhou assustada para ele, os olhos azuis se encontraram com os acinzentados, e ela sorriu.

- Bom dia, desculpe o susto, eu só não esperava ninguém aqui tão cedo. Mas tudo bem sim e com você?

- Hun, também – ele sorriu – Acordou bem cedo, hein? Mas como estão indo seus dias aqui?

- Dias? Eu estou aqui desde ontem. Lembra? O trem, a professora, você até perdeu cinqüenta pontos pra sua casa. – Disse ela rindo.

- Ah, sim. É. Hun... – Ele tinha ficado confuso do nada. Não sabia o que dizer. E isso nunca tinha acontecido.

- Bom, como é seu nome? Nós não nos apresentamos ontem, não é?

- Hun, na verdade, eu sei que seu sobrenome é Geheimnis, certo? – Disse ele meio em duvida.

- Certo, mas prefiro que você me chame de Sarah. E o seu nome? Qual é?

- Ma... Digo, Scorpius. – E abriu um sorriso. Talvez ela não lembrasse o sobrenome dele, e nem conhecesse, mas era melhor não arriscar. Não era justo que seu sobrenome o fizesse perder uma amiga.

- Bom, bonito nome, Scorpius. Você não é daquela família, como é? Malfoy?

- Obrigado. Não, na verdade, é Malone, aquela professora sempre diz errado. Malfoy's? Ouvi dizer que eles não são flor que se cheire. Mas então, que casa você foi selecionada? É que eu não vi ontem, ou melhor, ninguém viu.

- Ah sim, bom, eu entrei para a Grifinória. – Disse abaixando a cabeça e sufocando o riso.

- Não acredito. – Ele olhou para cima - Merlin, porque você fez isso comigo?

- Eu to brincando. Eu entrei pra Sonserina. Mas devo dizer que você estava errado.

- Ta falando sério? Entrou mesmo? Cara, eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo. – Um Malfoy geralmente nunca ignorava o fato de alguém dizer que estava errado, mas ele deixou passar, talvez ele fosse um novo homem.

- Homem? – E começou a rir. – Desculpa, mas você ainda é um garoto.

- E você uma garota. – Com tom de desprezo.

- Eu nunca disse que era uma mulher. – E sorriu.

Não adiantava, ele não conseguia intimidar ela, como fazia com as outras garotas. Ela era de fato muito confiante.

- E ai Geheimnis, não vai me convidar pra sentar?

- Para de frescura Scorpius, sente-se logo, o chão não desaba. – Rindo, ela ficava linda quando ria, Malfoy a admirava como com o olhar brilhando, nunca tinha estado tão alegre, e de bom humor.

- Se você esta na Sonserina fica na mesma sala que eu, mas eu não te vi na sala comunal hoje de manhã. – Disse ele desconfiado.

- Eu... Sai cedo, é, sai bem cedo. – Ela sorriu e desviou o olhar. Ele consultou o relógio.

– Sabe, está quase na hora do café da manhã. E você senta na minha mesa, a gente poderia ir indo, mas então terá que me aturar, e logo você vai conhecer o Jason Lusting, ele é meu amigo, um dos únicos, mas é. E ele é engraçado, pelo menos mais que eu. Não existe mal-humor com ele, a não ser quando ele acorda.

- Lusting? Ele é... Nada, deixa pra lá – De agora em diante, ela tinha que a aprender a controlar o que falava, ou colocaria tudo a perder.

- Você o conhece? – _Desgraçado, nunca falou que tinha uma amiga tão... Tão... Tão, assim. Podia ter me contado. _Pensando, ficou emburrado.

- Não, eu só ouvi falar no nome – Ela disfarçou.

- Ah, sim, ele sai algumas vezes no jornal, sabe, inteligente e bla bla bla bla. Então, vamos pro salão principal? – Disse, esquecendo o assunto de Jason.

- Não, acho que eu não vou, eu já comi por aqui. – Disse ela com uma voz cansada e apontou para o próprio prato. – E eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer no meu quarto.

- Ah, qual é, vamos, é seu primeiro dia, e, além disso, eu protejo você dos caras, e do lobo mal também, vai que ele quer te pegar. – Disse ele debochando.

- Tudo bem, você sabe ser chato quando quer. – Ela olhou para ele brincando.

- E, com quem eu quero também. – Acrescentou sorrindo, fez sinal para ela segui-lo. – Mas, além disso, eu tenho muitas outras qualidades.

Os dois andaram lado a lado, às vezes Sarah esbarrava nele por ir pro outro lado, até que chegaram à frente do salão principal. A mesa da Grifinória era a mais cheia. As outras estavam com no máximo uns 10 alunos. Ainda era muito cedo. A mesa grifinoriana só estava cheia porque a família Potter e Weasley era grande, eles eram em muitos. Malfoy fez força para não encarar James Potter, filho do famoso Harry Potter, arrogante como o pai, James estava no ultimo ano, e Scorpius ficava aliviado de no ano que vem se ver livre do cara. Ele era do tipo de homem que mandava em tudo e sempre se metia em confusões, além de ter todas as garotas aos seus pés. Estava sempre com a barba por fazer, era muito charmoso e sempre do contra.

Quem parecia achá-lo um idiota era Sarah, desde o incidente no trem, a menina o desprezava, e ele a olhava com um enorme desejo. Quanto mais ela deixava evidente sua repugna, mais ele a queria. James era totalmente o contrário do irmão, Alvo, que herdara de Harry o carisma e era também um tanto calmo, no seu canto. Mas James conversava com seu primo, Hugo Weasley, um garoto um tanto esquentadinho, Scorpius geralmente chamava-o de Cenoura, por este ser ruivo e com sardas, igual à irmã, Rose, Scorpius nunca tinha ido com a cara dela. A odiava, e ela parecia sentir o mesmo. Rose conversava com a prima e melhor amiga, Lily, que quando o viu falou:

- Nossa, o clima de repente ficou frio, porque será Rose? – Ela falou com um tom de deboche.

- Acho que é porque pessoas entraram aqui e geralmente mal-humoradas, odeiam ver pessoas felizes, por não poder ser assim. – E soltou uma gargalhada aguda, para provocá-lo.

Ela adorava tirar com a cara de Scorpius. Era seu passatempo preferido. E ele sempre retrucava, talvez por causa da nova amiguinha, ele tivesse mudado. _Que isso Rose, o Malfoy não muda, ele é o cara ignorante e idiota de sempre._ Mas Rose vivia sonhando com ele, mesmo sem querer, ninguém sabia, afinal, Sarah não era a única que escondia segredos.

- Qual é Rose, para com isso, deixa o Malfoyzinho brincar de casinha com a nova amiguinha – Retrucou Hugo.

- Amiguinha e por sinal muito gotosinha – Completou James.

A menina havia ficado vermelha, se sentiu mal com o comentário e foi andando para a mesa da Sonserina. Scorpius a seguiu.

- Não liga pro Potter, ele é um idiota por natureza. Sempre foi. – Disse Scorpius para a menina, colocando o braço envolta dela, que apenas sorriu envergonhada.

- James, qual é? Deixa a menina em paz, coitada, acho que ela é a aluna nova que a McGonagall falou ontem. – Falou Alvo muito calmo, sem tirar os olhos do livro. Depois levantou a cabeça e acenou para Sarah, que simplesmente olhou pra ele e deu um sorriso, como um gesto de obrigada.

A menina se virou para Malfoy e disse:

- Scorpius, porque chamaram você de Malfoyzinho? Seu sobrenome não é Malone?

- É que...

- E ai galerinha do maaal, tudo beleza por aqui? Ahh vejo que você é a garota que o meu amiguinho Malfoy falou ontem pra mim – Disse vendo que Sarah estava do lado de Malfoy.

- Malfoy? De quem ele tá falando Malone? – Perguntou Sarah, começando a ficar assustada.

- Quem? Malone? O sobrenome dele é MALFOY, tá doida menina? – Disse Jason levantando uma sobrancelha.

Scorpius simplesmente viu a burrada que tinha feito, os garotos da mesa da Grifinória olhavam e riam para a mesa da Sonserina. Ele se levantou da mesa e saiu correndo do Salão Principal.

Primeiro, Sarah se levantou para ir atrás de Scorpius, mas Jason segurou-a pelo braço.

- Deixa ele ir, se ele mentiu, foi por um boa razão. – Disse Jason pela primeira vez sério.

Sarah assentiu, e foi caminhando para o Lago. Ela não entendia como Malone, ou Malfoy pôde mentir para ela, ela achava que os dois eram... Amigos. Ela deitou-se no gramado, e ficou fitando o céu, parara de chover e já abria o sol. Sarah fechou os olhos e de repente, como num flash ela viu seu pai, um homem robusto, com cabelos compridos, e pretos, os olhos da mesma cor, ele estava segurando ela, uma Sarah pequena, de muitos anos atrás, ele a colocava em um porão, para escondê-la de alguma coisa, ele havia beijado sua testa.

Sarah se despertou quando alguém falou:

- Oi, bela adormecida.

- PATER! – Ela berrou, e levantou-se assustada.

- Pater? Não, Potter.

- Potter, esse é seu nome não? Foi o que eu quis dizer. – Ela fez uma careta.

- Tava sonhando comigo é? Eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres. – E rindo, completou. - É sim, mas pode me chamar de James, eu deixo. – Ele levantou a mão.

Ela o cumprimentou. – Ah, sim James, do trem, você foi realmente adorável. - Disse ela com sarcasmo. – E eu sonhei com você, tive cada sonho. – Completou debochando.

- Ah, foi mal. Mas e ai? Vai me dizer o que aconteceu no salão principal? Não é qualquer pessoa que faz o Malfoy sair daquele jeito. – Disse ele com uma cara de preocupado.

- Eu na realidade... Não sei. – Ela falou desapontada. – O que você sabe sobre ele? – Ela levantou a cabeça.

- Bom, digamos que eu e ele nos odiamos, desde sempre. Ele é um cara grosso, nunca ligou pra ninguém, metido, acha que pode tudo, e principalmente é preconceituoso, se você não for sangue-puro, não for rico, ou não for alguém importante, já era no conceito dele. Ele não é o tipo de cara amigável.

Sarah fez uma cara horrível, ela estava muito desapontada. Não esperava ouvir isso de um garoto tão legal, tão gentil. Ela abaixou a cabeça, incrédula.

- Que foi? Não achou que ele era um tipo de cara legal, achou? – E com o silêncio dela, James confirmou. – Achou, você achou que ele era leg... – James parou de repente, ele viu cair uma lágrima no colo dela. – Você tá legal? – Disse cauteloso.

- Eu só... Eu só achava que ele era legal, quer dizer, desde que eu cheguei ele tem sido meu... Amigo. Ou eu achei que era. Porque será que ele mentiu pra mim? Porque ele me enganou? Ele me disse que o nome dele era Scorpius MALONE.

- De certo porque ele é um idiota, que quer te fazer de idiota, ele só tava tentando tirar com você, e fazer você se apaixonar. Se você falar com ele, ele vai dizer "era só pra esconder como eu sou ridículo", aposta quando? Mas ele não passa de um falso, idiota! Não liga pra ele...

- Sarah. – A voz dela saira fraca. Ela se sentia fraca, como pôde?

- Bonito nome, Sarah. – Ele sorriu.

- Obrigada. Eu... Acho que eu vou pegar minhas coisas, a aula tá pra começar. – Ela foi se levantando.

- Eu vou com você, posso? – Acrescentou vendo o olhar dela. Ele se levantou e ficou do lado de Sarah.

- Acho que não tem problema. Você sabe onde fica a sala de Poções?

- Sei, eu te levo até lá, tenho um tempo livre. – Sorriu, e acompanhou ela.


End file.
